One Week
by silver-etoile
Summary: ONE SHOT! Harry and Draco have a fight. Neither will admit they were wrong, at least, not yet. HPDM SLASH


**Disclaimer: **I solemly swear that I do not own Harry Potter and/or any other characters used in this fic. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.

**Additional Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the song "One Week" by the Barenaked Ladies.

**

* * *

**

_It's been one week since you looked at me _

_Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry."_

It had been one week since Draco and Harry had gotten into their fight. There had been yelling, shouting, flying objects, and innocent curses thrown. It had been over nothing important. Harry was angry with Draco for once again hiding things from him.

Draco hadn't really done anything. He was only trying to surprise his boyfriend of a year. Their anniversary was coming up and he'd wanted to give a nice gift. As always, some scheming had been in order. Unfortunately, Harry didn't seem to care for Draco's scheming nature.

_Five days since you laughed at me saying_

_"Get that together, come back and see me."_

Draco had tried to fix it, but Harry would hear none of it. After a week of being apart, it was starting to affect Draco. He was used to having some sort of physical contact constantly. Being without his boyfriend had more of an affect than he could have predicted.

After the first two days had passed, Draco went up to Harry to try once more to appease him.

"Harry, why won't you listen to me?" He exclaimed. Harry scoffed and turned away from him.

"That's not the way to get me to forgive you, you know," Harry replied snidely. Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously at these words.

"Hey, none of this is my fault!" Draco yelled. Harry glared at him.

"You're just the one keeping secrets!" Draco stared at Harry with his mouth open for a second before snapping it shut and glaring at Harry.

"Did you think maybe the secret was for a good reason, Potter?" He asked dangerously. Harry looked taken aback as the use of his surname resurfaced.

"Personally, _Malfoy_, I don't keep secrets from my boyfriend, no matter what the reason."

_Three days since the living room  
__  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you._

Draco sat in shocked silence, awed by what Harry hadpointed out. He had to admit that he had a point. His surprise had been a little over-the-top. Still though, who in their right mind doesn't appreciate a surprise now and again?

He refused to accept that he could have been wrong. Instead of going after Harry for the millionth time that week, Draco made his way back down to the Slytherin dungeons where he was greeted by Blaise and Pansy.

He sat down huffily on the high-backed couch in front of the fireplace in the common room. Blaise and Pansy exchanged a glance, and Pansy turned to the stewing Draco.

"Hello Draco, how are you doing?" She asked lightly. Draco only huffed in response. Blaise took it upon himself to get to the bottom of the problem.

"Get in a fight with the boy-toy?" He asked without preamble. Draco turned to look at him through dark eyes. Their normal silver had changed to a dark molten color in his anger.

"That is none of your business, Zabini," he said coldly.

"Yes, it is. If you're going to be moping around here for the next month, I think we have a right to know why." Draco's eyes flashed at Blaise's disrespect of his wishes.

"Not that you need to know, but yes. Harry's mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"Why is it that you automatically assume it's my fault?" Draco asked dangerously and Pansy scooted further down the couch in the opposite direction. Blaise rolled his eyes at Pansy's movements and Draco's question.

"Because it usually is," he responded easily. Draco growled audibly and turned away from them. "Why's he mad?" Blaise pushed.

"Something stupid, as usual. I just wanted to surprise him. Just because he can't take a joke..." Blaise turned to him, doubt in his eyes.

"You mean, because you almost embarassed him in front of the whole school?"

"No," Draco replied scathingly, although that was what had almost happened. "Why do I stay with him?" Draco muttered to himself.

"Because you _love_ him," Pansy responded with a silly grin. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, but her words didn't leave him.

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me,_

_But it'll still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry._

OoOoOoOoO

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad.  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral.  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will,  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve.  
I have a history of taking off my shirt._

Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He looked up when he heard the door creak open. It was only Ron coming in, so he layed back down. Ron crossed the room and sat on his bed, watching Harry.

"Are you okay, mate?" He asked in concern. Harry sighed and rolled over onto his side to look at Ron.

"I can't believe he would do that," Harry said simply. Ron shrugged at Harry.

"Well, it _is_ Malfoy. Can't say I didn't warn you when you started this." Harry laughed at Ron's blatant "I told you so'.

"I know, I know. He does what he wants when he wants."

"Yup," Ron nodded in agreement. "He has an odd personality, that's for sure."

"That's what I love about him," Harry said quietly. Ron sighed again.

"So why are you mad at him?"

"Because of what he did! Didn't you see? Everyone was laughing!"

"I think he didn't mean for that to happen." Harry stared at Ron, incredulous.

"You're taking his side?" Ron looked away, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"No, I just think maybe there's an explanation for all of this."

"Yeah, right..." Harry scoffed.

_It's been one week since you looked at me,_

_Threw your arms in the air_

_And said "You're crazy."_

Draco approached Harry a few days later, intent on fixing everything.

"Harry, listen to me." Harry turned around slowly, not particularly interested in talking.

"What?" He asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean for that to happen." Harry stared at Draco in a calculating manner.

"Are you apologizing?" He asked.

"No!" Draco exclaimed. "This wasn't my fault!" Harry scoffed, angry once more.

"How can you keep saying that? I'm not the one who embarassed me in front of all my friends!" Draco moved in closer to Harry.

"I thought you looked really hott that night," he said suggestively. Harry scowled.

"That's because I wasn't wearing anything," he said in annoyance. Draco nodded with a smirk and moved closer.

"You know you enjoyed it, Harry," he whispered seductively. Harry came to his senses suddenly and pushed Draco away.

"You're crazy!" He exclaimed. Draco shrugged, and pushed out his lower lip, pouting.

_Five days since you tackled me._

_I've still got the rugburns on both my knees._

Harry glared at Draco, but couldn't help staring at his full lips. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about sex at a time like this when his boyfriend was being so annoying and refusing to admit he was wrong, but it had been several days since either had had any sort of interaction, and it was beginning to take it's toll.

In a split second, Draco found himself sprawled on the floor on his back with Harry on top of him.

"What the--?" Draco began, but was cut off when Harry forced his tongue into his mouth. Draco moaned as Harry's tongue mapped out the interior of his mouth. His hands found their way up to Harry's sides. He ran his hand over Harry's smooth, muscled backside.

He wrapped a leg around Harry's, pulling him closer. Harry groaned when he felt Draco's impressive erection brush against his own. Draco gasped as Harry began to move against him, thrusting slowly.

"Go-o-o-od, Harry," he panted. Harry kissed him once more before moving over to nibble on his earlobe. Draco whimpered as Harry's hot tongue assualted his neck and ears. He pushed his pelvis upward to connect with Harry's and was rewarded with a gasp from Harry.

Draco smirked at the reaction he recieved. Harry didn't seem to like Draco's power shift. He pushed him forcefully down onto the floor. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. Harry once again covered his mouth in a long languid kiss. Draco moaned slightly into the kiss and whimpered as his mouth was abandoned.

Harry frantically and haphazardly removed Draco's clothes. He was too impatient to wait and ripped Draco's shirt. Draco sqeaked at the suddenness, but had no complaints.

"Fuck, Harry," he gasped. Harry smirked at him and moved on to his pants. They were removed quickly. Harry sat up slightly to peel off his own shirt. Draco stared at his lovers tan and muscled torso. He reached up and pulled Harry back to his lips.

The kiss was long and they soon broke apart, panting for air. By now, Draco was painfully hard and he could feel that Harry was as well.

"Please, Harry," he whined. He could see mischief shining in Harry's eyes and knew he was in for it this time.

Harry leaned down very close to Draco and allowed his breath to was over his ear.

"As you wish, my sweet," he whispered and Draco shuddered at the words and his hot breath. Harry removed his own pants in an agonizingly slow pace. Draco grew impatient and helped him by pulling them down forcefully.

"Don't be so impatient," Harry whispered, and kissed Draco's jawline lightly.

"Come on," Draco begged, practically dying from the lack of contact. Harry decided he was being overly cruel and picked up his pace.

He grabbed his wand from out of his pocket and muttered a simple lubrication spell. He positioned himself at Draco's entrance and pushed inside.

Draco gasped at the sudden intrusion and Harry felt him tense up. Harry began to move slowly, rocking back and forth. Draco had his eyes squeezed shut in both pleasure and pain. Harry increased the speed of his movements and both boys breathing became harsher.

"God, faster!" Draco cried out. Harry readily complied. They moved together, slamming together in a rythmic motion.

After several sweaty moments of orgasmic motion, Draco cried out Harry's name and Harry nearly collapsed on the floor, utterly spent.

_It's been three days since the afternoon._

_You realized it's not my fault,_

_Not a moment too soon. _

They hadn't talked since that day. After they had come down from their high, they had both gone their seperate ways. Harry had spent the next few days pondering Draco's reasons for possibly wanting to humiliate him. He couldn't come up with a single valid reason.

Eventually he came to the conclusion that Ron may have had a point. Perhaps Draco had not meant for that to happen after all. Harry had finally realized that maybe he had overreacted. It hadn't been that bad afterall.

_Yesterday, you'd forgiven me,_

_And now I sit back and wait 'til you say you're sorry._

OoOoOoOoO

_It's been one week since you looked at me,_

_Dropped your arms to your sides_

_And said "I'm sorry."_

Harry finally summoned up the courage to go up to Draco and apologize. He cornered him after Potions one day, dragging him away from the interested Slytherins.

"Draco, I want to talk to you," Harry began. Draco leaned back against the wall, folded his arms and looked on expectantly.

"What, Harry?" He asked. Harry fidgeted slightly, looking anywhere but at Draco.

"I've come to the conclusion that maybe you didn't mean to do that," Harry said quietly, still staring intently at the floor. Draco raised an eyebrow at his admission.

"'Maybe I didn't mean to do that'?" Draco repeated. Harry nodded slightly. Draco laughed derisively and Harry looked up. "You're right. I'm surprised it took you so long to realize."

Harry looked up and gaped at Draco's statement.

"There's no need to be such a know-it-all," Harry replied scathingly. Draco gave him a withering look.

"You knew I was like this when you started dating me, Harry," he said simply. Harry scowled, especially when he recalled a similar conversation with Ron.

_Five days since I laughed at you and said_

_"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do."_

"You're so predictable, Harry," Draco told him. Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously as he surveyed Draco.

"I am _not_ predictable!" He exclaimed. Draco laughed slightly.

"Yes, you are. You admitted it was your fault. I knew you were going to do that."

"So then it wasn't my fault?" Harry ventured. Draco caught on to what he was saying quickly.

"I didn't say that," he said quickly. Harry smiled smugly, as though he'd won.

"Just admit it," Harry prompted. Draco turned away, his nose in the air.

"I will do no such thing. None of this was my fault!" Harry rolled his eyes at his refusal to accept responsibility for his actions.

_Three days since the living room._

_We realized we were both to blame,_

_But what could we do_

Draco sat back in the common room with Blaise and Pansy once more. He and Harry had still not reconciled. Their 'talk' had done nothing if not upset the other more.

"This is all his fault!" Draco exclaimed out of the blue, startling Blaise and Pansy. "If he could just take a joke, none of this would have happened!"

Blaise and Pansy exchanged another glance and this time, Pansy took the ropes.

"But Draco, he's a Gryffindor. They don't appreciate a good plot the way we do," she said calmly. Draco scowled at her reasoning.

"That's not an excuse. He shouldn't be blaming me! I have no control over what the other Gryffindorks do." Pansy sighed laboriously.

"But you probably shouldn't have pushed him out like that. He had no clothes on. Did you think he would enjoy that?" She asked.

"I liked it," Draco replied. Pansy gave him a withering look, and he huffed. "Fine, I guess I shouldn't have done it, happy now?" Pansy nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not the one you should be telling." Draco scowled, knowing exactly what she meant.

OoOoOoO

Harry sat curled up tightly in an armchair, staring at the fire in the common room. Ron came by and sat down in the next chair over.

"Are you still fighting?" He asked. Harry sighed, staring at the dying embers.

"Yes, but he won't admit he was wrong." Ron shook his head dispairingly.

"Are you sure it's entirely his fault?" Harry looked up sharply at Ron.

"Ron, he pushed he into a room entirely naked! So yeah, I'd say it was his fault!" Ron had to agree that when put that way, it sounded bad.

"Yes, but you can't say you didn't encourage it." Harry opened his mouth in indignance.

"I never!" He exclaimed adamantly. Ron raised a questioning eyebrow and Harry scowled.

"Are you sure about that?" Ron probed.

"Okay, so maybe I might have told him I'd always wanted to try that, but I didn't think he'd do it!" Ron shook his head again.

"Harry, this is Malfoy we're talking about! What made you think he _wouldn't_ do it?" Harry scowled and looked away. True, he'd mentioned a certain fantasy of being naked in front of a large group of people, but he'd always pictured a group of people who didn't know him, not his whole house!

"So what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"Go ask him, not me." Ron then rose from his seat and dissappeared up the stairs to the boys dorm. Harry watched him leave, knowing what he had to do.

_Yesterday you just smiled at me,_

_'Cause it'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry._

"Draco," Harry said, catching Draco from going into the Great Hall. Draco hung back and let the rest of the student pass. Harry ushered him over to a deserted corner.

Draco regarded him with apprehension. He'd been working for days, trying to figure out how to apologize exactly. He had rarely done it in his life and knew it would be difficult.

"Yeah?" He asked. Harry took a deep breath and launched right into it, better to get it done and over with.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I guess it wasn't all your fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I didn't mean for all this to happen." Draco stared at Harry, amazed at what he'd just heard. Harry watched Draco carefully, searching for signs of acceptance.

"Well Harry, that was unexpected," Draco said and Harry was unsure what that meant. "And you're half right. It wasn't all your fault. It was mine too. I didn't really think about what you would have wanted. I didn't realize that you're not me." Harry was incredulous and almost lost for words.

"Wait a minute, did Draco Malfoy just apologize?" He asked, grinning. Draco smiled slightly. "Alert the media!" Harry cried, and Draco slapped him on the arm.

"Shut it, you." Harry grinned at him and leaned in for a kiss. Draco readily accepted it and curled his arms around Harry's neck. Harry broke the kiss after a moment and pulled back.

"So we're okay?" He asked cautiously. Draco paused for a minute, appearing to be considering, then he grinned impulsively.

"Of course!" Harry grinned and kissed him again. Draco pulled out of it a minute later though. "Oh, and Harry," he said, "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

A/N: I've never done a song fic before, so I'm hoping it turned out okay! Any feedback is much appreciated! 


End file.
